The Power Of Anger
by LPool
Summary: Sixth in my Series: The Power of Four: The Journey To Become A Family. Nancy has accepted that fact that her life is a constent battle of changes. Now she is about to make the big change, one she has been waiting for, but will she deal with the fact that
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 6: THE POWER OF ANGER! 

It had only been two days since Piper announced that the Baker High School Prom would actually happen as originally planned. The whole school was in a uproar planning for the night. With only a week to go everyone was rushing to get dinner reservations made, final dress fitting scheduled, and hair and nail appointment planned. It was a busy few days.

By the following Friday Nancy was exhausted. She had been working very hard all week, between getting ready for finals and helping her family recover from their illnesses and injuries, she was very tired. The research project for her anatomy class was taking up so much of her time, she didn't know how she was actually able to get it in on time.

She entered her class, took her place, and listened to the many classmates who were still coming up to her telling her how cool her family was for allowing the school to hold their prom at the club. Nancy just took it all in stride, and insisted that it was no big deal.

"Alright everyone let's settle down. I know the Prom is next weekend, but right now I need your full attention. I spent my entire night grading your papers that were turned in yesterday. Overall I was very pleased with all of your work, in fact since everyone did so well, I have decided to expand the project. Instead of giving you guys a final exam, I am going to give you a final project. Using the information you have from your research paper, I want each of you to prepare an oral presentation. It must be no shorter than 5 minutes and no longer than 10 minutes."

The classroom filled with mixed reaction. Most of the class was pleased with this since it meant they didn't need to study for a final exam, while the rest weren't thrilled with the idea of speaking in front of the class.

"Come on now, this shouldn't be so hard for you guys. I can tell by the papers that all of you did a great deal of research for your projects. Now, just pick the information that you found most interesting and prepare to share it with everyone."

Although Nancy had done a lot of research for her project, she also had put a lot of stuff in it that pertained to her injury. She had no problem putting it on paper, but she really didn't want to share it with everyone.

After her class, she went to her locker and put her books away before heading to the auditorium. They were having an assembly to announce the nominees for Prom King and Queen. She took her place toward the front of the stage and saved one for Chad, Susan, and Jill. Chad was the first to arrive. As he sat down, Nancy noticed a mysterious smile on his face, which usually meant he was up to something.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing."

"You're up to something. What is it?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just found out something about the Prom nominations that will shock the hell out of you."

"Really? What?"

"I'm not saying…you'll see…."

Jill and Susan soon arrived, and they too tried to pry the information out of Chad. He was more then ready to spill the beans, when the principal walked up on the stage and quieted everyone down. Pulling out his list he began to read off the names of the five lucky men who would be running for Prom King.

"And your final Nominee is..."

He opened the envelope,

"Chad West."

Huge screams and cheers came from the crowd, especially from Nancy. She was so proud of him.

"Is this what you were smiling about?"

"No that announcement is soon to come."

Chad stood up, gave Nancy a kiss on the cheek, and headed to the stage.

"And now your Nominees for Prom Queen are..."

He began opening the envelopes calling the first and second and third nominees.

"And your fourth Nominee is...Jill Kingston."

Nancy turned and looked at Jill. Jill just sat there with her mouth wide open. She didn't even move. Finally Nancy screamed at her breaking her out of her daze.

"Well, go on girl"

"I can't. It must be a mistake."

"Why would it be a mistake? There is no other Jill Kingston in the school. NOW GO!"

Nancy and Susan grabbed Jill's arms, pulled her up, and pushed her toward the stage. They were both screaming and clapping for her so loud. Chad took Jill's hand and gave her a friendly hug when she was finally on the stage. Now Nancy knew why Chad wouldn't say anything, Nancy wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut.

"And finally, the fifth and final Nominee for the Baker High Prom Queen is…..Jodie Becker"

The auditorium filled with cheers and screams that were almost as loud as when Chad's name was called. Nancy was not surprised, which is why she was not really cheering, only politely clapping. Although she didn't know Jodie all that well, she did know that she and Chad had dated last year, and were the leaders of the school. She also knew that Chad dumped her when she became a stuck up snob, and a back-stabber who liked nothing better then to put other people down.

Jodie had a lot of trouble remembering that she was no longer Chad's girlfriend, and when ever she was around him, she would link arms with him, and pretend Nancy wasn't even in the same room. Chad would politely shove her off, but it never really worked. Nancy didn't want them in the same school, let alone on the same stage.

As the excitement died down the principle announced that the school was dismissed, since today was a short day. The whole school shouted in praise and started to file out of the auditorium. Susan and Nancy decided to wait for Jill and Chad who were still on the stage having a Prom Nominee meeting. When they were through Jill ran off the stage and still looking stunned hugged both Nancy and Susan.

"Congratulations!"

"I bet you'll win."

"Well, I don't know about winning, I'm just glad to be nominated, although I still don't understand how this happened. Susan, we better get a move on, my Mom will be waiting outside."

"Where are you two off to?"

"We're going to go and pay for our dresses today and get the final fitting done."

"Oh, well, have fun."

"Do you want to come?"

"Thanks, but I can't, I have a doctors appointment right after school. Call me tonight."

"Sure. Say, what about your dress?"

"Well...um...I'm going tonight, I guess."

"You guess? The Prom is a week from Saturday."

"Yea, I know, but I haven't had time, you know, with my Mom being hurt, and Piper being sick, and Phoebe's knee, and everything else."

"I thought you said they were all better."

"They are, but they still had to take it easy, then they were working a lot to catch up on work they missed. Not to mention I had that huge paper that was due, but don't worry, you better go, you know how your Mom hates to wait."

Nancy said quickly changing the subject and saying goodbye as she headed toward the stage to wait for Chad who had yet to walk away from Jodie, who had him cornered. Finally he was able to walk off the stage, with her glued to his side.

"Listen Jodie it was nice talking to you but I have to be going."

"Why so fast?"

"Because my girlfriend and I have plans!"

Chad said as he walked over to Nancy putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the top of the head. Nancy simply kissed his fingers and gave her best fake smile to Jodie.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later. Oh hi Nancy. How's the leg's?"

"Just fine thanks."

But Jodie didn't wait for an answer she was already walking away.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about that. I really wish I could tell her off, but you know it would just make things worst to stoop to her level."

"I know, and I understand, still doesn't mean I have to like it. It's times like this I remember how old I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not as mature as you. I still want to stomp my feet, and yell in her face, telling her she's a big dumb stupid head."

"Sweetie that's not your age talking. If it is then I should check my birth certificate. I want to tell her just about the same thing, just with a whole bunch of different words."

"I was watching my mouth you know…"

"I know, that's why I love ya….."

They headed to their lockers, got their books, and headed outside to meet Piper.

"Hi Nan, how was school?"

"Fine."

She replied as she watched Jill and Susan pile into a van and drive off to pay for their dresses. Further down girls were looking at magazines talking about how their dress was just like that, but in a different color, or how the length was the same, and on and on they talked. Piper noticed Nancy's far out look and decided to inquire.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing. Chad, I'll talk to you later."

Piper not really satisfied with the answer decided to let it go. She figured Nancy was probably tired from a long week of studying. She got into the van to wait for Nancy.

"Hey Nancy, before you go, what color is your dress?"

"My dress?"

"You know, for the Prom. I'm going to go and order the flowers tomorrow and I want to make sure they don't clash."

"Right, um...it's navy blue...I guess."

"Great. I'm also getting fitted for my tux, should maybe my bow tie match your dress?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call me later, I have to go, or we'll be late for my doctor's appointment."

"Alright, I'll call you tonight."

He bent over and gave Nancy a kiss and walked away. Nancy pushed the button to make the lift go up and got herself in the van, as Piper started it up.

"So, what was that all about?"

"Nothing. Lets just go. I don't want to be late for my appointment."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure we're going to be late, if you don't drive…"

Nancy replied in a not mean way but in a way that told Piper she didn't really want to talk about it. Piper satisfied that Nancy was alright, but probably had a long day, put the car in drive and took off.

Piper knew that Nancy was always a little cranky before her doctor appointments at the first of the month. Dr. Campbell always took new x-rays, took blood to check Nancy's medicine levels, and sometimes did a spinal tap which was extremely painful.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked into the exam room after the x-rays were taken, slapped them into the light box and clicked on the light. Nancy didn't mind this part of the exam, she could almost read the x-ray as well as Dr. Campbell.

"Well Nancy, the swelling is going down nicely and according to your therapist's notes, you are ready."

"READY? For what?"

"For these."

Doctor Campbell walked to the cabinet, opened it, and pulled out two metal braces.

"What are those?"

"These are your new leg braces. We feel that you are ready to start getting on your feet. These will help support you until your legs are strong enough to support themselves."

"But I still don't have a lot of feeling in them. I just feel occasional tingling in my feet."

"I know, but that's why we can do this."

She sat on the stool in front of Nancy and started to place the braces on.

"Piper, pay attention to how I am putting these on, she will need help for awhile until she is used to them."

Piper watched as she put the first brace on, and then she put the other one on to make sure she understood.

"Now, she doesn't have to wear them all the time. For now, just at therapy. After a week or so, you should be able to get around some of the time without the chair. You will still need it, but you will be able to walk with these."

She handed her two crutches, putting them in Nancy's hands. Lucy locked the braces into place and called a nurse in to give them a hand. Nancy was surprised when the lady that walked in was the school nurse named Abby.

"Abby?"

"Hi Nancy, how's it going?"

"Fine, when did you start working here?"

"I work here during the summer, and on weekends. When the school's not open, I still have bills to pay."

"Right."

"Abby could you give me a hand, I want to stand her up and make any adjustments necessary to the braces."

"You bet."

Abby stood to the side of Nancy as Piper started to get out of the way.

"No Piper we'll need your help too. What I would like you to do is stand behind Nancy and let her lean against you."

"Sure."

"But, wait…what if I fall?

"We won't let you fall, just lean against Piper, I just need to make sure everything is secure, and not cutting into your legs."

Abby and Lucy got Nancy standing up, totally taking her weight on them. Piper put her arms under Nancy's arm pits and took a bulk of the weight off them so they could make the appropriate adjustments to the braces.

Nancy just looked at the braces, she hated them already. Although she was thrilled with the idea of getting out of her chair, she wished she didn't need the braces to do it.

"I have scheduled a therapy appointment for you tomorrow. I want you to start going six days a week for awhile. Then, you can cut back to three days in a few months."

"Six days?"

"Just for a few months. The more practice you get, the sooner you'll be out of this chair."

"I know but six days a week. I mean it's the end of the school year, and I have exams and term papers, and the Prom…."

"I know but this is important too…"

"Alright, if you say so, but so much for my summer vacation. Can't these things at least look stylish. I want to wear short every day during the summer and these things are not going to help me get them tan."

"They don't look that bad…"

"Piper, give me a break…"

"Alright that's enough. Now Nancy I want you to take the crutches. These cuffs go around your wrist so if your hands slip they won't fall out of your reach."

"Slip?"

"Don't panic. The height looks good, and the cuffs aren't to tight, I think your good to go. Piper you can set her down now and I'll show you how to take them off."

Piper lifted Nancy back onto the exam table and watched as the leg brace was removed then she removed the other. Nancy started to put her jeans back on over her shorts and hopped off the table back into her wheel chair.

"So I guess I'll see you in two weeks."

"Hold it…"

"Oh come on, do we have to do this every month. Please no spinal tap, I saw the x-ray there is barely any fluid there."

"No, you don't need a spinal tap this month, but you still need to have your blood drawn."

"Why?"

"Nancy I need to know if we are over medicating you, and we can only get that information through a blood test."

"Fine."

Abby walked in and drew Nancy's blood, with little pain involved and Nancy exited the room before Lucy could change her mind about the spinal tap.

"Nancy, slow down, where are your manors."

"Sorry, thanks for the hideous braces…."

"NANCY!"

"Just kidding…."

Nancy rolled out the door heading toward the car mumbling under her breath 'not', in reference to the just kidding. Waiting by the van she expected a lecture from Piper on the drive home, but was grateful when it never came.

Arriving home Piper went inside with Nancy, watched her get into her chair lift, then handed her the leg braces to take upstairs.

"What am I suppose to do with these?"

"Put them in your room. They are your responsibility, so take care of them."

"Sure whatever."

Nancy headed upstairs as Piper headed into the kitchen where she could smell coffee being brewed. Arriving in the kitchen she grabbed the coffee cup that was already filled on the kitchen counter and started to drink it.

"Hey get your own."

"Sorry Prue."

"That's alright, I'll pour another cup. How was Nancy's appointment, did they do a spinal again?"

"No just drew her blood, and Lucy gave her some new equipment."

"Equipment?"

"According to Jamie's physical therapy notes and Lucy's x-rays Nancy is ready to start doing some walking. She got her first pair of leg braces today."

"That's great, Nancy must be so excited."

"I don't think excited is the right word."

"Why not? She has been itching to get out of that chair."

"I know but these leg braces are not exactly this years fashion accessory. Not to mention Lucy wants her in therapy six days a week during the summer."

"Oh, I see…."

"Yea, Nancy's a teenagers, and is not looking forward to wearing leg braces during her summer vacation."

"I got it, but hopefully she'll just learn to accept it, and not dwell on it."

"I wouldn't count on it. She didn't say a single word on the way home. She's usually really talkative after any appointment when she doesn't have to have a spinal."

"Give her time to accept it, it's a change like all the others and she'll adapt just like she always does."

"I hope your right."

At that moment they heard a thud and yelled upstairs.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine Mom, just lost my balance."

Nancy had tried to get into her chair upstairs and lost her balance while trying to hold onto the leg braces and crutches. Losing her grip on both she fell on the floor, thankfully not falling down the stairs in the process.  
Phoebe came hobbling out of her room using only one crutch for support with her bad knee. Not wanting to embarrass Nancy Phoebe stayed out of sight and waited to see if Nancy needed help.

"DAMN IT!"

Phoebe could tell that Nancy was having trouble getting back into her chair with the braces and crutches and took the chance to walk up casually to Nancy.

"Need some help?"

"Yea, I guess I do. Thanks."

Phoebe used her good leg for leverage and let Nancy grab hold of her arm and lift herself back into her chair. Once she was seated Phoebe picked up Nancy's braces and crutches handing them to Nancy who placed them in her lap.

"Got some new stuff."

"I guess, they say I'm ready to start walking."

"That's great!"

"If you say so. Thanks again Pheebs."

Nancy headed into her room then closed her door. Phoebe stood in the hall for a moment then was about to head back into her room when the phone rang.

"I got it!"

She yelled to everyone in the house as she picked up the cordless phone in the hallway.

"Hello. Sure Chad, just a minute."

Hobbling over to Nancy's door she knocked on the door.

"Nancy telephone, it's Chad."

"Just a minute."

Nancy was trying to put the braces away, but they were awkward and bulky, finally throwing them on the floor she let out a semi loud grown.

"I hate these things, why can't they just teach me to walk on my own!"

Phoebe who was trying to act like she wasn't listening at the door stepped away when she heard Nancy opening it and handing her the phone.

"Thank you. Hi Chad."

"Hey babe, how was your appointment?"

"A party like always. What's up?"

"Well I needed to ask you about your dress again…"

"My dress, I told you it's purple…"

"I thought you said navy blue!"

"Right that's what I meant, my Prom dress is navy blue. I was thinking about another dress. What's the question?"

"Do you think you can give me a sample of the color so I can get my bow tie to match?"

"I can try, but I can't get it by tomorrow."

"That's alright, as long as I can have it by Tuesday or Wednesday. I also need to know, as far the corsage, do you think I should go with a pin on, or a wrist corsage?"

"I don't know, which ever."

"I didn't know if I got a wrist corsage if it would get in the way with…"

"Oh right…no it should be fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't know how else to ask."

"You didn't upset me, it's just been a long day, and you know how much I love going to the doctors. You can ask me anything, I know your not being mean when you ask. I have to get going so I can get some studying in."

"On a Friday night?"

"Well I don't want to be working on it all weekend, but maybe we can hook up tomorrow. After I go to therapy."

"Since when do you go on Saturday."

"Since now, until my doctor says otherwise. I have to go six days a week for a while."

"Well, how about you call me when your done and we'll go do something."

"Sounds good. Goodnight."

"Night."

Hanging up the phone she placed the phone back on the charger and shook her head.

"What am I going to do about my dress?"

She mumbled her herself as she headed back into her room.

Phoebe waited till Nancy was back in her room with the door closed before she walked out of her room and headed downstairs. Hobbling into the kitchen she leaned against the counter and interrupted her sisters conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"So which one of you took her shopping for her Prom dress?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Nancy was telling Chad her Prom dress is navy blue, so I assumed one of you took her shopping."

"Not me!"

"Nope!"

"Well I didn't either."

"That's why she was acting strange, how could we have not taken her, it's not like we don't know when the Prom is."

"Prue it's a week from tomorrow."

"I know, I'll go talk to her."

"Why don't you let me? She doesn't exactly know I was in my room and over heard her conversation."

"Phoebe were you eavesdropping again?"

"Who me? No I was just on my way out of my room and I happened to overhear her talking about a dress."

"Right. Well here's my credit card, why don't you take her after she goes to therapy tomorrow. You know about that right?"

"I do now, but it's not a problem."

Phoebe made her way upstairs and paused for a moment in the hallway trying to figure out the right way to start the conversation with Nancy. After figuring out what to say, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in?"

"Hey kiddo, so I hear you have therapy tomorrow, what time?"

"10:00."

"So you should be done by noon. Got any plans for afterwards?"

"I was going to call Chad, but nothing is set in stone. Why?"

"Well what do you say we go do some damage to Prue's credit card."

"What?"

"Well Prue wants me to do some shopping for the house, and the Prom is next week so I think we need to buy you a new dress."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and you know I was thinking, I think you would look great in navy blue."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. So is it a date?"

"Can we skip therapy and just go shopping?"

"Nice try."

"Hey it wouldn't be me if I didn't try."

"Alright, now get back to that homework."

"Right."

Phoebe started to leave the room but right before she closed the door Nancy called her name.

"Oh and Phoebe.."

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Hey what are big sisters for?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry."

Nancy happily returned to her homework looking forward to the next days events, even if the morning wouldn't be all that exciting for her.

Morning came faster then any other day had. Nancy woke up early filled with excitement, but then noticed the leg braces sitting on the floor and dreaded her morning activities. Phoebe came into her room at 8:30 and told her to get a move on or they would be late.

Taking her shower and getting dressed she grabbed the braces off the floor and headed down the stairs. After loading herself into the chair lift she began to make her way down the stairs. Looking down at the braces in her hands she was dreading more and more what she was about to have to do.

Off in her own world her hand let go of the braces. They fell out of her hand, tumbled down the stairs, landingwith a loud thud once they hit the bottom. The girls came running out of the kitchen fearing that Nancy had fallen. Seeing the braces at the bottom of the stairs and Nancy stopped midway down the stairs they tired to choose their words carefully so as not to make matters worst.

"What happened?"

"I…I…"

"Did you throw these down the stairs?"

"NO!"

"Do you swear?"

"No I try not to…"

"Nancy?"

"I swear. I just haven't gotten the hang of taking them up and down the stairs while working the lift. I wouldn't do something like that Mom."

"Alright, then we'll help you for a while getting them up and down, till you get the hang of it."

"Fine."

Nancy finished making her way downstairs and ate a quick breakfast followed by rushing out the door with Phoebe to head off to therapy. Arriving there Phoebe handed the braces to Jamie and left for the waiting area while they headed to the back.

Nancy was expecting the worst of this session, but for the first half hour they did the same things they always did. Jamie pushed and stretched Nancy's legs in ways that were never comfortable. They did some minor weight lifting using Nancy's arms, then put her on a motorized bike that moved Nancy's legs for her.

To Nancy all this was routine, and was nothing out of the ordinary, but it did seem to be more strenuous then ever before. She usually only spent five minutes on the bike, today it was ten. They usually spent less time with the upper body work, but today she lifted heavier weights and did more reps then ever before.

Then Jamie called Phoebe into the room. Nancy thought maybe the work was over, and she didn't have to work with the braces today, but no such luck. It was time for Phoebe to learn some new things as well.

"Alright now, Phoebe your going to need to learn to help her with the braces as well as some stretching that will need to be done ever night to her legs."

"Every night?"

"Yes Nancy every night. It's been quite sometime since you have used the muscles in your legs, so you will be very sore, and could have some pretty bad muscle spasm if someone doesn't do the stretching and massaging of the muscles in your legs. So I want Phoebe to watch and learn, because she's going to have to start this tonight."

"Alright whatever you say."

Phoebe watched and followed along what Jamie was doing to put the left leg brace onto Nancy.

"Now you want to make sure that the straps are tight, but not so tight that it can cut off the circulation. Now since she doesn't have much feeling in her legs, it'll be hard to tell if it's to tight, so what I want you to do is, tighten the straps then flex and bend her legs for her. If you can't get at least two finger in between her leg and the strap then it's going to be to tight. If you can get all your fingers under there, then it's too loose. See?"

"I got it let me give the right leg a try."

Phoebe put the brace on and then moved Nancy's leg. At first she had the straps to tight, she could see Nancy's skin turning whiter as the circulation was being cut off. She straightened out Nancy's leg and tried again, this time it was almost perfect. One final try and it was just right.

"Alright now go ahead and have a seat over there. Nancy I'm going to put this belt around your waist."

"What for?"

"In case you lose your balance I'll be able to catch you."

"Alright…"

Hearing she might fall caused Nancy to really not want any part of this. She had made up her mind when she arrived that she would do the work, and try to do it right the first time so she could get out of there faster to go shopping for her dress. Now her mind was not listening to her heart.

Jamie locked Nancy's braces in place then sat down in a chair next to Nancy picking up and extra pair of crutches and demonstrated how Nancy needed to get up out of the chair.

"Alright Nancy, what you need to do is put all your weight on the crutches. Push down and throw your weight forward and before you know it you'll be on your feet."

"Sure."

Nancy said as she watched Jamie do it then put the crutches down and stand next to Nancy grabbing hold of the belt ready for Nancy to stand up for the first time. Phoebe excused herself and stepped into the hallway when her cell phone rang.

"Alright here we go, push."

Nancy acted like she was really trying, but she wasn't. As the minutes ticked by and Jamie's words of encouragement continued Nancy did really try pushing with so much force that sweat was dripping from her forehead. After a few more minutes Phoebe entered the room again and sat down in the chair trying not to interfere.

Nancy continued to try for nearly fifteen minutes, but every time she could feel her butt leave the chair she would lose her grip and it would drop back down. She never got more then and inch or two out of the chair before falling back into it. Finally she had had enough and threw the braces onto the floor.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready for this yet."

Both Jamie and Phoebe could see the frustration in Nancy's face. Neither of them wanted to push her to hard on the first day, but also didn't want her to think that giving up was an option.

"Alright, since this was your first try, I'll let this slid, but I want you to understand this is going to take a lot of hard work and determination on your part Nancy. Giving up is not ever an option. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I was trying."

"I know, that's why I'll say that's enough for today, we'll try again on Monday. Why don't we get you back onto the table so I can show Phoebe the exercises you'll need to do tonight to avoid any muscle strain."

Nancy didn't argue she grit her teeth and bit her tongue with every push and pull they made on her legs. After all was done Nancy hopped back into her wheel chair and headed off to the changing room so she could wash off the sweat before going shopping, leaving Jamie and Phoebe alone to talk.

"Phoebe, I'm going to warn you, this is going to get harder before it gets easier."

"I know."

"You will need to be very patient with her, but she needs to be pushed a little to keep trying. I didn't want to push her on the first day, that would only make her give up. There are times when I am going to have to push her so hard, she may cry. I don't want to have to go that far, but I may have to. Maybe if she gets angry enough, it will help."

"It might. I mean, anger is a very strong emotion."

Nancy came out of the changing room a few minutes later hair still wet and smelling rather clean considering she couldn't take a shower.

"Can we go now, Pheebs?"

"Sure. See you Monday, Jamie."

"Wait before you go. Nancy Phoebe mentioned you were having some trouble getting your braces around. I have this for you and it'll just take a minute to hook it on the back of your chair."

Jamie hooked a few snaps and hooks on the back of Nancy's chair then snapped her leg braces and crutches into place. Nancy was not happy.

"Great! Now I don't have to carry them, I can just take them, EVERYWHERE. Bye."

"Nancy…"

"I know, I know, sorry Jamie. Thanks, see you later."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy couldn't get to the car fast enough. She was already lowing the ramp before Phoebe even arrived at the car. 

"So how about we go get something to eat first."

"No thanks, unless your hungry. I would rather buy my dress first. I don't want to feel all bloated from food while trying on dresses."

"Alright. I think I know the perfect place."

Phoebe drove to the downtown and went into the nicest dress store that she knew of. They looked around for a while until someone finally came up to help them.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for today?"

"Well actually we're looking for a prom dress for this young lady right here."

"I see. Well…"

The young teenaged sales lady turned around, she hadn't noticed Nancy right away, and her reaction was not that wonderful.

"Oh how nice…well let's see, you would want something short, how about a nice pants set."

"To wear to a prom?"

"I'm sorry, I just…."

"Don't worry about it….Pheebs we could try some place else."

"No, this place has the best stuff. Miss I understand you probably never had to fit someone in a wheel chair for a dress, but there's a first time for everything. Now what we are looking for is something that is somewhat long, but not very wide. Strapless would be alright, but if it has to have sleeves they need to be short and give her plenty of mobility."

The sales lady looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. Phoebe thought she had made their needs really clear, but yet the young woman still looked totally confused.

"Is there a problem over here?"

"Oh Miss Robins, no problem, I was just…"

"Listen Linda, why don't you go and stock the shelves over there, I can help these nice people."

"Really, I think I can…"

"GO and stock the shelves."

"Sure."

Linda walked away with her cheeks beat red, and head hanging down. Miss Robins walked over to Phoebe and shook her hand.

"Sorry about that, I'll speak to her later. Right, now I heard what you are looking for, and I think we can accommodate your needs. Do you have a color in mind?"

"Navy blue."

"Alright, I have a few choices over here. Why don't we get her into a changing room and see which one looks the best."

Phoebe and Nancy followed the nice lady into a room then she left them to pick out five different dress, each in different shades of blue. They tried each one on, but the best one was to wide on the sides and got in the way of the wheels.

"This would be perfect, but I can't move my chair, the dress might rip."

"I think I can take care of that, let me get this…"

She picked up a bucket filled with pins and bent down and started pinning the dress in different places, moving it around till it was out of the way of the wheels.

"How's that?"

"Perfect. Phoebe can we get this one?"

"Can the alterations be done in a week? The dance is next Saturday."

"I will make it happen. How about you come back on Wednesday for a final fitting and we'll go from there."

"That's cutting it kind of close, if you can't make it happen we won't have time to find something else."

"You have my word. I also will not have you put down a deposit, just payment in full when you pick up the dress."

"Well Nancy if this is the dress you want, then we'll have to do it this way."

"Alright. Sounds good."

Phoebe filled out the order form set the time when they would return on Wednesday, then her and Nancy headed back to the car.

"Phoebe, I need to say something."

"Alright."

"I appreciate how you tried to make this easy when that first girl couldn't or wouldn't help, but it was a little embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I know. I knew the girl just wasn't comfortable helping us, next time could we just tell her we want to look around on our own, then find someone else to help us."

"People shouldn't feel uncomfortable around people who are different then them."

"I know that, but I don't need to be the poster child for them to learn with. I won't always be in this chair, I can deal with people acting weird, as long as it's not my family."

"Alright, sorry."

"No problem, can we go to the club and see if Piper wants to go to lunch with us."

"Sure."

Phoebe jumped in the van and off they went to P3. Phoebe thought about the way she handled the dress shop girl, she was glad that Nancy had the courage to actually say something to her. She never wanted to make Nancy uncomfortable and made a metal note to next time take Nancy's lead in a situation like that.

Arriving at P3, Nancy was smiling ear to ear. She spent the whole drive bouncing around to the music that Phoebe loved to crank up loud. Nancy loved driving with Phoebe more then just about anyone, except Chad, because she let Nancy control the radio, and play whatever music she was in the mood to listen to.

"Phoebe do you always drive with the music that loud?"

They both jumped as they had not noticed Prue walk up to the drivers side window to bust Phoebe about the music.

"You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, things are pretty slow at work today since Jack and I have gotten so far ahead, so I let myself have a short day. So, what's up? Did you buy a dress?"

"Well, yes and no. We found a dress, but it has to be altered. So, we will pay for it on Wednesday when we go to pick it up."

"Great. Then can I have my card back?"

"Can it wait for us to get inside miss impatient."

Walking into P3 they noticed that Piper was on the phone so Nancy and Prue sat down at a table off to the side while Phoebe went to the jukebox to play some music. She danced her way back to the table.

"What are all you guys doing here?"

"Well Phoebe and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with us?"

"Lunch? It's almost 2:00."

"I know but the shopping took longer then we expected."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Sure did, wait until you see the dress. She is a knock-out."

"Pheebs, my card.."

Phoebe reached into her purse and pulling out the card, just as John, Piper's assistant came walking up to the table.

"Piper, there is a kid at the door who wants to see you."

Piper turned around to see who would be at the club so early in the afternoon, let alone a kid.

"Oh, that's Chad, let him in John."

"Are you sure? He is underage…"

"I know that thanks for being so cautions, but we're not open yet. Besides that's Nancy's boyfriend."

"Oh in that case…."

John walked back over to the door and ushered Chad inside walking him over to the table then excusing himself.

"Hello, ladies."

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

Chad walked over and kissed Nancy then sat in the seat next to her.

"Well, I wanted to drop off this stuff for Piper. You need to sign them. It's the rules and stuff that we had drawn up for Prom night. The principal said that he trusts you and all, but since this is a bar, he needs to cover his own butt."

"Well, I can understand that. I got the last of the permits yesterday. I have already started making arrangements for some employees to move all the liquor into the storage room after we close on Friday night. You guys won't be able to do the decorations until after the bar closes on Friday, so most of the work will have to be done early Saturday morning. But I will have some staff here to help, and you said that a lot of kids would help too, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great. I have a rough estimate of the amount of kids who will be here. I also listed the chaperones that will be attending, you know other parents, teachers, and members of the facility. The band will need at least two hours before the Prom to set up, so if it is at all possible to let them in early that would be great."

"What band did you get?"

"Kid Power. They play a lot of Eighties stuff. They were really good when they played at our Homecoming last year, so we thought, why not?"

"I know a lot of the kids from the band. I watched them rehearse last month after school and they are really good."

The wheels in Nancy's head started turning as a thought came into her mind.

"Chad before I forget here's the color of my dress, you said you wanted it for your tie, and um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

The two of them went away from the table and the girls watched as they headed off to the corner and began to whisper to each other. They noticed Chad pull out his cell phone and make a quick phone call, nod his head yes to Nancy before they returned to the table.

"Um, Mom, can Chad and I go somewhere?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um, just someplace…"

"Sorry sweetie, you're thirteen years old, and someplace doesn't work for me."

"I want to go over to my friend Anna's house. She's a friend from school, who has been begging me to come over and see her dress for the prom."

"You haven't even had any lunch."

"It's alright, I can grab something while we're out."

"Well, I guess. What time will you be home?"

"Around 7 p.m. or so."

"That's fine, but you call if you're going to be late."

"I promise. Chad, why don't you meet me at the car?"

"Sure. Bye everyone, see you later."

"Pheebs, thanks for today, most of it was really great."

Phoebe knew which part wasn't.

"No problem, what are sisters for."

Nancy made her way around the table, hugged Phoebe, and then gave Prue and Piper a kiss. She headed out the back door since that was the only way she could get in and out. The front door didn't have a ramp.

"So, how did it go today, Pheebs?" "Fine. We found a really great dress..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh right, well, it was really rough for her and Jamie said it was only going to get rougher. She said we will all have to push her. She really doesn't want to do this stuff, but she has to Prue, and you know it."

"I know. I just can't stand to see her hurting."

"Listen you're getting better. I mean, you didn't come running up the stairs when she fell yesterday."

"Well, that was different."

"I know. Don't worry, I will be the mean guy, if it's too much for you to handle. I'll have to start tonight, she has to have some special exercises to stretch out the muscles in her legs done every night. They are very uncomfortable for her, but she needs them. You guys will have to learn how to do them."


	5. Chapter 5

Around 6:30 p.m., Prue arrived home. She checked the answering machine and there were no messages. Just as she had thought about taking a bubble bath, the phone rang. 

"Hello."

"Mom, it's Nancy."

"Hey, where are you? I hear music in the background."

"Um, I'm just at Anna's. Can I stay out a little later? A bunch of friends are over here and we are just listening to music in the garage."

"Are her parents home? And is Chad still with you?"

"Yes on both counts. Do you want to talk to them?"

"No. I'll trust you, but I want you home by 10:30 p.m. You may be in high school, but you are still too young to be out too late. Besides Phoebe said you have some exercises to do before you can go to sleep."

"I know, and I promise not to put up much of a fight. Why don't you go to P3 for awhile? You haven't been there in ages."

"I was there this afternoon."

"You know what I mean. Before it's open and after it's closed doesn't count. You're always home with me. Chad can drop me off at P3 right at 10:30, I promise I won't be late"

"You know that does sound like a good idea. Phoebe is working there tonight with Piper. I could help out and have some fun. Alright, I'll see you at P3 at 10:30 sharp."

"Alright, thanks Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Prue hung up, went back to her room, changed, and left for P3. After hanging up the phone, Nancy handed the phone back to Anna and turned her attention to Chad.

"I can stay till about 10:15, then Chad and I have to go, so I can be at P3 by 10:30. If we're late, Mom will kill us both."

"Great. Then let's get back to work."

"Mom and the girls are going to love this, if I can pull it off."

"Don't worry, you can."

"I hope so. Cause I don't like lying to them, but I can't wait to surprise them. Alright, let's try this again."

Prue arrived at P3 around 7:30 p.m. She walked up to the bar and saw Piper and Phoebe working their butts off.

"Hello, may I have a white wine, please?"

"Just a minute, can't you see I'm..."

Phoebe looked up and saw that it was Prue.

"Prue, what are you doing here? Where's Nancy?"

"She called and asked if she could stay out later. Chad is going to drop her off here at 10:30. You guys need some help?"

"Are you kidding? Yes. Piper called in a few more people, so we should be able to take it easy in about a half hour or so."

Prue walked around the bar and started taking orders. The customers loved it when the 3P's were behind the bar. Phoebe got a lot of tips. They put all the tips in the jar, and split it between the three of them when their shift was over. It was only fair. Prue loved working with her sisters. They were so in sync with each other.

Finally, at 8:00, John and two other bartenders showed up to relieve the girls. They cleared out their tip jar for the guys. Instantly, the bar area dissolved of guys and filled with girls. The girls walked away from the bar and split their tips three ways.

"We did really well. Here is your share Prue."

"Thanks, but I only helped for a half hour. Keep it."

"No. We insist, it's no big deal." "Fine, I can use the money to buy them some drinks."

The girls looked up and saw Dan, Jack, and Owen walk in.

"What are they doing here?"

"I called them before I left. I just figured that this is the first night in a long time that I could spend time with Jack and my sisters. So, I figured, the more, the merrier."

The girls jumped up and greeted their men and headed to the dance floor.

At 10:15, Nancy and Chad left Anna's house.

"So, what do you think?" "I think it's a great idea."

"You think I can pull it off?"

"You'll be fine. Relax, would you?"

The two drove up to P3 at 10:30 on the dot. Nancy was expecting to see Prue waiting outside for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

Chad got Nancy's chair out of the truck and helped her out of the car. Taking a seat on a bench outside the club they decided to wait for one of the girls to show their face. Nancy knew the back door was locked this late at night, and Chad couldn't just walk into the front when it was open for business.

They were looking up at the stars enjoying the beautiful stars shining in the sky when Chad leaned over giving Nancy a kiss. They were so involved in the moment that they didn't notice a cop car pull up and turn on their flashing lights.

"What are you two doing here? This is a bar and I know you are under age."

"My family owns this bar. Their inside. We were just waiting for them to come out here"

"A likely story. What are your names?"

"Nancy Halliwell"

"Chad West."

"Fine the two of you can come with us."

Nancy knew that they were in trouble. The cops didn't seem to be listening to them, and they were about to put Chad in the back of the squad car. This was one time when she wished that Prue had been waiting for her. She decided she better connect and get some help. She concentrated very hard and projected herself into Prue's head.

"MOM, HELP! OUT, BACK!"

Prue didn't wait for her to say anymore. She ran from the dance floor, pushing people out of the way. Piper and Phoebe saw her take off, and took off after her. The guys figured something must be wrong and followed close behind. Arriving outside, they found the cops frisking Chad and manhandling Nancy.

"What is going on out here?"

Piper was quick to ask. The guys hung back since they would be of no help in this situation. The cops still kept Chad with his hands spread out on the hood of the car and were holding onto the back of Nancy's chair so she couldn't move anywhere.

"And who are you?"

"Piper Halliwell. I own this bar and what are you doing to our cousin?"

Piper figured she better use the word cousin, since it would take too much time to explain anything else.

"Where is this girl's parents? Why is she sitting outside your bar?"

Prue looked at Nancy. At the mention of her parents, Nancy got a sad and depressed look on her face, since she knew this meant they would have to explain more.

"I'm her guardian. This is her boyfriend and classmate Chad West. He was just dropping her off here and waiting until I finished working."

"And who are you?"

"Prue Halliwell. This is Phoebe. We are Piper's sisters and co-owners of the bar. Nancy lives with us. And the last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to sit and wait for your family to get off work."

"I'm sorry but I will need some kind of proof."

"Proof, I have all her paperwork at home, I don't exactly carry the custody papers with me where ever I go."

"We would be happy to follow you to your home."

"Fine, just let him go, you have his address and phone number."

"Fine but if I find out any of this isn't true, you will all be locked up."

"Girls here's your keys. We'll see you later."

"Thanks guys."

"And they are?"

"Our boyfriends, they don't live with us."

"Hold it, I want all of your names."

"What for they didn't do anything wrong."

"No but we want to make sure this all on the up and up."

"Prue it's alright."

The guys handed the cops their Driver's Licenses, waited for them to be returned to them, then left the girls alone to deal with the cops.

"Jack wait."

Prue ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head yes and left with the other guys.

"Alright Nancy let's get in the van."

"I'm sorry, but the girl stays in our custody until we see the papers."

"Oh come on, where are we going to go with her."

"We don't know. It is for her own protection.

"Listen you can handcuff me and put me in your car, let her get in the van, so we don't have to take her out of the wheel chair."

"Fine. If you'll turn around miss."

After handcuffing Phoebe, Nancy was loaded into the van all the while she was looking thru the window at Phoebe. If she hadn't insisted on staying out longer, this wouldn't have happened. Prue drove nice and slow home, if there was one time she wanted to speed this was it, but she knew she couldn't with the cops right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the house Prue ran inside and after a minute of searching found Nancy's custody paper and ran them out to the police. 

Shortly after handing the papers to the cops Prue was standing beside Nancy who was still starting at Phoebe, who was still locked in the back of the squad car. Prue breathed a sigh of relief when the person she really wanted right now came to their rescue.

"Rhodes, Baxter, what the hell is going on?"

"Detective Morris, what are you doing here? We didn't call for backup."

"Yes I know, I received a phone call from Jack Sheridan, telling me that Phoebe was in the back of a squad car for doing nothing."

"Well you see we found this young girl hanging out behind a bar. These ladies came out and claimed they were her family, but it seemed overly fishy to us. We would have had the girl in the back, but with her being handicapped, they offered this girl instead."

"So you are holding a women in the back of your car for nothing?"

"We were just reviewing the paperwork."

"Let her out, right now!"

Baxter walked over to the car, opened the door and let Phoebe out. After un-handcuffing her Phoebe ran over to Prue and Nancy.

"Did it cross your mind to simply call dispatch to verify their story, instead of causing a scene in front of their whole neighborhood?"

"Well…"

"Apologize to them right now, and get on your way. I'll be speaking to your captain in the morning."

"Sorry about the problem miss."

They both said as they gave Daryl a dirty look, got in their car and drove away.

"Thanks for coming so fast Daryl."

"Don't worry about it. You guys all alright?"

"Sure, I think they roughed up Chad more then any of us."

"They did what?"

"Don't worry he's fine, but I don't think his parents will be thrilled when they find out."

"Have them call me if they wish to file a complaint, I'll get it all taken care of."

"You bet. Good night."

By now Nancy was already in the house and up in her room. As soon as the cops left she made a quick exit, still feeling guilty about what had happened.

Prue knocked on her door and walked in before even getting an answer.

"Nancy, I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"For not being outside at 10:30. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be. It was not your fault. If I had come home when I said I would this wouldn't have been a problem."

"Hey that's not your fault either. If I had stayed home this wouldn't have happened."

"Alright I get it, we won't play the 'What If' Game. Everything is fine now. Did you have a good time tonight, Mom?"

"Up until now, it was great."

"Well, this part was not a picnic for me either, but I'm glad you had fun. You know, I know you love being there for me and I know you like taking care of me, but once in awhile you need to take some time for yourself. This instant Mom thing is hard on you, and I know that..."

Prue was about to interrupt, but Nancy continued,

"...Mom, stop. I know you love me, but if you don't go out and have some fun sometimes, I'm going to start feeling guilty. We have to figure something out, but not right now. I'm going to bed. Good night Mom, Piper, and Phoebe. I love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Mom, can you tuck me in...I know I'm a little old for that but..."

"Everyone likes to be tucked in once in awhile, but first Phoebe and you have some exercises to do."

Nancy would have fought but knew after what Phoebe had just gone through for her she knew she had better not. Prue watched as Phoebe massaged Nancy's leg muscles, pulled on each leg, and then pushed them back in toward her chest. Nancy stayed quiet the whole time, just gritting her teeth.

After it was all over Prue and Phoebe both kissed her on the head and then called Piper to tell her everything was alright. Piper had to stay at the bar, it was way to busy for her to leave unless it was an emergency. They would have to go and pick up Prue's car in the morning.

On Sunday, Piper slept in and so did Phoebe. When Prue woke up, she found Nancy in the living room. She was hard at work.

"Nancy, it's Sunday. What are you doing up?"

"I have to do an oral report for anatomy and I wanted to get to work on my notes. It's not going to be easy."

"Didn't you just finish your paper for that class?"

"Yea, but Mr. Tinman said that he was so impressed with everyone's papers that instead of having a regular, old final exam, he was going to make all of us do an oral presentation."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that the research I did, was very, well...personal for me, and while it was easy to write about it, it's not that easy to talk about. I don't want people starting to feel sorry for me."

"They won't, just state the facts, and be honest with them. When do you have to do it?"

"I'm scheduled to present on Wednesday. I was wondering, if I call Lucy and ask to borrow a copy of my back x-ray's, would you be willing to pick them up for me?"

"Sure. Tell you what I'll call her on Monday, and go and pick them up during my Lunch hour. Did you eat anything this morning?"

"Yea, I had some cereal."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Prue. Is Nancy up?"

"Morning, sure. She's right here."

Handing the phone to Nancy,

"It's for you. It's Chad."

"Thanks, Mom."

She waited for Prue to leave the room.

"Hi, Chad. What time are you picking me up?"

"Around 1:00. I was just calling to find out how you were going to get out of the house."

"I don't know yet, but I will, don't worry. I'll see you at 1:00."

Nancy sat there and thought about it for awhile, and then returned to her work. At 11:30, Piper and Phoebe made their grand entrance.

"Morning, guys, or should I say good afternoon."

Nancy said with a smile.

"Yea, Yea, Yea..."

Phoebe replied with her eyes hardly open and her hair still a mess.

"Where's Prue?"

"She is in the kitchen."

The two of them went into the kitchen. About 15 minutes later, Nancy came in,

"Mom, is it alright if I go out with Chad this afternoon? I finished all my studying for now. I can't do it anymore, my brain is becoming way to stuffed."

"Well...I guess you have been working really hard today. Don't be out too late, it's a school night."

"I promise I'll be home before 6:00, so I can have dinner and study some more before I go to sleep."

Nancy headed upstairs, took a shower, and changed. At 1:00, Chad showed up and he and Nancy left. It was a lazy day at the Manor, nothing really going on. Piper left at 5:00 p.m. to go to the club and get it ready to open.

At 6:05, Chad and Nancy pulled up in front of the Manor. Chad once again helped Nancy out and then walked her to the door.

"Nancy, take it easy. You'll be fine. You know you will."

"I hope so. I just want everything to go alright. This is important to me."

"I know it is. You have all week to get it perfect, and it will be. Listen, I have to get going. I have some homework to do. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Chad."

Chad leaned over and kissed Nancy, then bent over and held her in a long hug. When they released, Nancy let out a huge sigh,

"You give me a lot of courage."

"Yea, well, you do the same for me."

Chad walked away and Nancy watched as his car drove out of sight before heading inside.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday, school let out early once again. Most of the kids only had a half-day because of finals. Nancy came out of the school and found Jodie outside handing out flyers. One got handed to her. She read it... 

VOTE FOR JODIE FOR PROM QUEEN... VOTE FOR THE BEST. DON'T SETTLE FOR LESS.

Nancy crumpled the note and was staring with angry eyes at Jodie. Jill and Susan walked up,

"Man, who ever heard of campaigning for Prom Queen? It's not like anything you say is going to change people's votes. They are going to vote for who they want. I'll be happy if I just receive two votes"

"Come on, your going to receive more then that. I'm going to vote for you, Nancy will vote for you, not to mention the guys…"

"I know, I'm just saying, it's just nice to be nominated, I don't even care if I win. To know that people in this school think I'm worthy of even being on the stage is enough for me….Not that you guys aren't worthy…"

"Give it a rest will you…So Nancy, did you find a dress?"

"Yes, and it is great. I'm going on Wednesday to pay for it and pick it up"  
Chad walked up with two other guys from the basketball team, Jordan and Paul.

"Hey, how are our ladies today?"

Paul asked, as he put his arm around Susan.

"Great."

"So listen, we are all going in a limo for the prom, my parent's treat, isn't that great?"

"Yea."

Jill and Susan said together.

"Nancy? What do you think?"

Chad asked, when he realized that she had said nothing.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys, but I don't think I should. I mean, it will be too difficult for the driver to take care of my chair. I think I'll just meet you guys there."

"No way. If you don't go, none of us will. Come on Nancy, we will help take care of things. Don't worry so much. Will you?"

"Well I'll have to talk with Mom and make sure it's alright. I got to go, therapy calls…"

"How come you have to go almost everyday now?"

"Just what the doctor wants me to do…got to go."

Phoebe had pulled up in front of the school. Nancy got herself in the van and the two of them headed off to therapy. Nancy was sorry that she hadn't told any of her friends about the walking, but she didn't want anyone getting their hopes up. She still didn't think she was ready for this, and wouldn't think otherwise until she could prove herself wrong.

Arriving at therapy Nancy went into the back and Phoebe once again took a seat in the waiting area. They did their normal routine, then started on the new stuff. Nancy was having a really hard time. She just couldn't get used to the leg braces, they were heavy and uncomfortable, and difficult to work with.

"Come on, Nancy! TRY! WILL YOU!"

Jamie yelled.

"I AM!"

"No, you're not! Your not even breaking a sweat. Stop wasting my time and try."

Jamie hated having to say these things, but that one comment made Nancy so angry that she pushed with all her might and stood up out of the chair.

"Good. That's it. Now you got it."

Nancy stood for all of two seconds and then moved the brace wrong and fell to the floor. Jamie tried to hold her, but she fell anyway. Jamie bent down to make sure she was not hurt. Nancy rolled on her back and pushed Jamie away.

"I can do this myself. Leave me alone. I told you I wasn't ready for this."

"Yes, you are. You did it."

"I didn't do anything. I fell or weren't you watching? I fall out of my chair all the time, it's no big miracle. Now BACK OFF!"

Jamie not only backed off but she also walked out of the room. Phoebe was sitting outside the room. She didn't want to watch what was going on. Nancy began to struggle to get back into the chair. After a few minutes of trying, she just sat there and cried.

"Phoebe, I want you to let her be for a few minutes, then go in and help her. She needs to let off some steam, but I don't want her thinking that every time something is difficult, someone is going to be there to pick her up. She can lean on us, but she has to do it for herself. She has to want this."

Phoebe sat there and listened to what Nancy was saying to herself. It was breaking her heart. Nancy was so down on herself, it took every once of energy that Phoebe had to stay in the chair and not run in and hug Nancy.

"Why can't I do this? Why? I told them I wasn't ready. I can't do this. I just can't!"

She struggled once again to try and get into her chair, but failed once again. She attempted to take off her leg braces, but at that very moment Phoebe walked back into the room.

"Jamie says you can go now and she will see you tomorrow."

"No, she won't. I'm not ready for this. I'm not coming back tomorrow."

"Oh yes you are! You have come a very long way and I'm not letting you give up now. No way! Now get back in your chair and let's go home."

"I need some help."

"No you don't. You can do this. I'm not going to help until I see you really try."

"You said you would always be there to help me. Why are you turning your back on me now? What did I do wrong?"

Phoebe had to make her understand without giving in. She sat on the floor facing Nancy. She took a hold of her hands,

"Nancy, I'm not turning away from you, but I can't do everything for you. You want out of this chair, and in order to do that, you have to work really hard. If I see you try, and I mean really try and you fail, I'll still be proud of you for trying."

Nancy looked into Phoebe's eyes, she was trying to understand but just couldn't. Phoebe could see that Nancy was not understanding so she choose her words carefully so she could motivate Nancy without doing the work for her.

"Nancy, do you remember how you were so angry at us for doing too much for you? And how you wanted us to just back up and let you do it alone?"

"Yes, but this is different."

"No, it isn't. This is the same thing, it's just reversed. Now we want you to do it alone, but your afraid. Don't be scared of this, you can do it, I believe in you. Now come on, try and get into your chair."

"I can do it if I take these braces off."

"No, you have to learn to do this with them on. These braces are going to be a part of your life for a while, the sooner you accept it, and learn to work with them, and not against them, the easier this will all be"

Nancy positioned herself grabbing hold of the chair, she focused all her energy and courage on getting into the chair, but she could feel the chair moving and was still afraid. Looking to Phoebe she was hoping that she would give in and let her take the braces off. Seeing the look in Phoebe's eyes, and watching as she just crossed her arms across her body, Nancy knew she was on her own.

"Alright, I'll try. But I need you to do a small thing for me…"

"Nancy.."

"No I'll do it myself, I would just like you to lock the chair so it won't move."

"Alright, that I can do…"

Phoebe stood up, locked the wheels and stood behind it. She shouted words of encouragement at Nancy as she pulled herself back into her chair an inch at a time. Nancy had sweat coming down her face. Just doing this took so much energy out of her. It hurt so bad. Jamie had been watching this all happen from outside the room. She walked in and handed Nancy a glass of water and a towel.

"I knew you could do it Nancy. I knew it."

Nancy smiled, pleased with herself for her hard work. After relaxing for a few minutes, Jamie stretched out Nancy's legs and sent them on their way.

As a reward for Nancy's hard work they treated themselves to ice cream on the way home. Arriving home Nancy found an envelope on the table addressed to herself. Nancy, inside were the x-rays she had asked Prue to get.

"Now I can really get started on my presentation."

"That's great. Listen I got to go out for a while, I don't know if Piper is home yet. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Sure, I'm not a baby you know."

"I know. Call if you need anything, I have my cell."

"I will, and if it's an emergency, I can always connect with you."

"Right, I keep forgetting about that."

Nancy headed upstairs and spent the remainder of the day working on her school presentation. She wanted it to be just right, and she knew it would take some work to do that. Prue arrived home around 5:00, heated up the dinner Piper had left, and called Nancy down for dinner.

"Thanks Mom, I'm starved."

She replied as she dived into the food hardly taking a breath in between bites.

"Jeez, Nancy, you act like we never feed you."

"Sorry about that Mom, I just want to get back to work on my presentation."

"I thought you would be done with that by now."

"I was, but as I was re-reading it I didn't like how it sounded. I've decided to focus on the stuff with my injury, but I'm trying to not make it sound like I'm playing any guilt trips on people."

"Well if you want to run through it with someone, I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks, but I only want to do this once, and that's in front of my class."


	8. Chapter 8

Nancy inhaled the last of her dinner, cleared the table, her nightly choir, then headed upstairs to continue the work on her presentation. The clock ticked by and around 7:00 Phoebe walked into the room. 

"Having some trouble with your homework?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Nancy said not even looking up from her note cards.

"Because you have enough crumpled pieces of paper to have a great paper fight."

"Right, don't worry I'll clean them up, I'm on a roll right now, I'm almost done."

"Well I'm glad you're on a roll, but you need to take a break so we can do your exercises."

"Not right now, maybe later…"

"Not later…NOW!"

"Come on Phoebe it's taken me hours to come up with stuff I actually what to use. If I stop now I'll lose my train of thought."

"I'm sorry about that, but you know what will happen if we don't do the exercises."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Nancy, we discussed this."

"NO!"

Prue walked in, she could hear Nancy yelling all the way downstairs.

"What's going on up here? What's all the yelling about?"

"Nothing, Mom. Phoebe is just interrupting my homework."

"Nancy doesn't want to do her exercises and she knows she has to. Prue, we have to get her on the bed so I can stretch her legs for her."

"Pheebs can we talk outside?"

Phoebe followed Prue out into the hallway, closing Nancy's door once they were out of earshot and eyesight.

"Prue?"

"Can't this wait till later? I mean if she wants to finished her school work…"

"Prue do you remember when I said that sometimes one of us is going to have to be the bad guy….well tonight that's going to have to be me. She doesn't want to do the exercises, and she figures if she acts like she's too busy, we'll let it go. She has to know we won't give in. I know you don't want too…"

"No I know. You don't have to be the bad guy alone, I'll help."

Prue took a deep breath turned the knob on Nancy's door and they walked back inside.

"Alright Nancy, it's time to do as your told. Get on the bed."

"NO!"

"Don't you tell me no, young lady. Now, either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I don't want to do it and you can't make me. It hurts too much. Please Mom, haven't I done enough today? Just let me finish my work, we can do them tomorrow."

"Nancy, this is your last warning, get on the bed."

Nancy tried to act as if they were not longer in the room. Prue looked to Phoebe, knowing what needed to be done, but not liking it.

Prue raised her hands toward Nancy gesturing her hands upward. Nancy felt her butt leave her chair, looked around and panicked when she realized there was nothing but air underneath her.

"MOM! NO! DON'T!...STOP! THIS ISN'T RIGHT…"

Prue began to lower her hands once Nancy was over the bed. Phoebe walked over to Nancy and grabbed a hold of one of her legs. She could feel that the muscles were very tight, and knew that Nancy was trying to mask the pain from the cramps that had obviously began. Applying a lot of pressure to Nancy's legs to help the muscles relax, Nancy began to scream very loud.

"Guys, what is going on up here? Why is she screaming?"

Piper inquired as she walked in the room at first not noticing what Phoebe was doing, Prue was blocking her view of the bed.

"Nancy doesn't want to cooperate with Phoebe."

Prue answered as she stepping out of the way giving Piper a view of Nancy taking a swing at Phoebe. Nancy arms were flying in every direction trying with all her might to make Phoebe back away. Phoebe knew that Nancy was delirious with pain. She was trying her best to ignore Nancy's screams and swings, but as one of the swings made contact with Phoebe's face, it was impossible to ignore it anymore.

"Guys, a little help here, please!"

Phoebe said as she rubbed her face where Nancy had hit her and tried to stop Nancy from falling off the bed. Prue and Piper walked over to the bed tentatively, not wanting to make matters worst.

"Come on guys grab hold of her. She isn't going to hold still, she has a huge knot in her leg muscle. Until I can work it out she's going to be in a great deal of pain."

The girls each took hold of one arm trying their best to hold Nancy still. Phoebe continued to do what she had to do, messaging Nancy calf muscle for nearly twenty minutes until she could feel the muscle relax and the knot disappeared. When it was over all four girls had tears in their eyes, and sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Nancy was so tired from fighting them, that by the time they had let go, she could hardly move. Never the less Nancy came to her senses a little more and looked at Phoebes face. She could see a red mark across Phoebe's cheek and as if coming out of a daze, Nancy knew how it happened.

"OH, MY, PHOEBE , I'M.. I'M..."

She lost control and started crying not believing what she had done. Phoebe walked over to the bed and stood there for a moment. Although she knew that Nancy had not meant to hit her, she couldn't help but be upset. Her face felt like it was on fire, Nancy had taking a really good swing at her.

"Pheebs?"

Prue turned away from the bed where Nancy was still crying and covering her face so she didn't have to make eye contact with Phoebe.

"You alright?"

"Yea, it's just I can't help but be a little hurt…I mean she hit me."

"Listen little sister, I know how you feel, but right now she needs to know you aren't going to hold this against her…"

"I know your right…"

She replied cutting Prue off and walking over to the bed again. Sitting on the side of the bed she took a hold of Nancy's hands and pulled them away from her face.

"You need to calm down kiddo…"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. It's alright, I'm fine, and so are you."

"I know what it feels like….I should know better, I'm sorry. If you want to hit me back, it's alright, I'd deserve it."

Now Phoebe's big sister instincts really kicked in. She grabbed hold of Nancy, which made her jump. In the back of Nancy's mind she was preparing herself for the blow to come. She was surprised when Phoebe simply held her tight, and began rocking her back and forth, trying to make her calm down.

"Guys, why don't you go to bed? I got her."

Prue and Piper looked at their sister and started to walk to the door,

"Are you sure, Pheebs?"

Phoebe nodded and they left the room. When they got to the hallway, Prue took hold of Piper and the two of them hugged.

"That was so bad Prue. I hated that."

"I know, so did I. I hated hearing her scream but it will get easier, don't worry."

"No not that part…I mean that was bad too, but, I can't believe she thinks Phoebe should hit her for punishment. I thought she was past all that."

"So did I, but I think after she talks with Phoebe, and realizes she isn't going to get hit, she'll know better."

"I hope so. I mean what if someone was to get mad at her and hit her, she might think it's alright."

"I wouldn't go that far Piper. Listen why don't you go and take a shower, and get some sleep. Our little sister is on the case, she can handle it."

"Alright if you say so."

The two of them released and went to their room. Prue had to admit, Piper did have a point, but she had to have faith in Phoebe that she could help rectify the situation.

Back in Nancy's room, Nancy began to calm down. Her breathing had slowed, but she was sweating and her face was really red from all the crying. Phoebe moved to get up.

"Don't go just yet, please."

"I'll be right back. I just want to get a wash cloth, to wash your face a little."

Phoebe got up and headed toward the bathroom. She could hear the shower on and knocked on the door. After hearing Piper say come in, she walked inside approaching the mirror. Grabbing a towel off the counter she wiped away the steam that had formed on the mirror and looked at her own face. The red mark wasn't so bad, she hoped it would be gone by morning.

At that moment Piper turned off the shower, reached for the towel hanging off to the side, and wrapped it around her body. Opening the shower curtain she stepped behind Phoebe.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me take a look. You should probably put some ice on that so it doesn't turn into a shiner."

"My face just stings a little, I'm alright. I'm more worried about her, what should I say."

"You'll figure it out. Just think back to when we were kids."

"We were never in this kind of situation."

"Sure we were. I remember one time that you got so angry at Prue because she wouldn't let you stay outside and play. You through your baseball glove at her and it hit her in the head."

"I don't remember that."

"Well you were only five. You hid for three hours thinking that she was going to spank you. Prue and I searched the house for hours. We found you hiding in the crawl space next to the basement…."

"Wait…I do remember. When I came in the house I ran into your room begging you to help me hide. You wouldn't help me hide, you just told me to go and say I was sorry…."

"Right, but you were afraid that she would hit you so you went and hid instead. Do you remember what Prue said to you?"

"Yea, I do."

"Good, just think about that, and find a way to communicate it to Nancy. You're the big sister now, so it's up to you to make Nancy feel safe and not afraid to do something wrong."

Phoebe gave Piper a kiss on the head, thanked her for the advice and returned to Nancy's room. Sitting back on the bed, she took the cloth to Nancy's face.

"Now, you just take it easy, it's all over."

"Phoebe, I'm sorry I hit you. I know I hurt you."

"It didn't hurt that bad…"

"Don't lie to me. I know it must have hurt because my hand still hurts."

Phoebe smiled at Nancy,

"Alright, I'll admit it didn't feel the greatest, but it's alright. I'm used to being the punching bag in this family, just not literally."

"So I'm ready for my punishment."

Nancy turned her head away from Phoebe so she didn't have to watch what was coming. She flinched when Phoebe took hold of her chin pulling her face back.

"Now you listen to me…I am not going to hit you."

"But…"

"No buts. Violence should never proceed violence, well unless it involves a demon. Now you hit me yes, but I know it was an accident. Should you be punished? Yes, but not for hitting me, just for disobeying me."

"When did I…"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had not disobeyed me when I told you to get on the bed. It also may not have been so bad if you had told me your legs were starting to cramp up."

"They weren't…"

"Nancy you had a huge knot in your calf, that doesn't happen in seconds. Now here is your punishment…no stereo for one week. Is that understood?"

"Yes Phoebe."

"Good. Now, as for the hitting, and telling me you deserve it."

"Well I do…"

"NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, has the right to hit you. Not even me, or Piper, or Prue. It does not matter how bad you are, or what you do, no one should ever hit you. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes.."

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and get some sleep."

"I have to finish my work."

"You don't have to present it tomorrow do you?"

"No…but I was on a roll."

"I know, but your in no shape right now. Now go to sleep."

"Alright, but will you stay with me for awhile."

"Sure."

"Thanks. Love you Pheebs."

"I love you too."

Nancy smiled as she snuggled under the covers. Phoebe put her arm around Nancy and didn't move again until she knew that Nancy was sound asleep. Getting up she was about to head off to bed herself but decided she should put some ice on her face.

Her cheek was still very red, and she was concerned that she would develop a black eye. Nancy felt bad enough, if there was any kind of lasting mark in the morning Nancy would probably avoid her for days. Grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer, she wrapped a towel around it, then headed off to bed herself.

Waking up the following morning Phoebe noticed that there was only a small bruise on her face, and was grateful that she was able to cover it up with makeup. She was even more grateful when Nancy didn't seem to notice.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week went by with no further incidents. Only when Nancy tried to turn on her stereo, while still on restriction, did voices raise in the house. Wednesday came and Nancy woke up. Feeling not fully prepared for what she needed to do today. She headed off to Prue's room, knocking on the door softly, and putting on her best sick face. 

"Come in."

"Mom, I don't feel good."

Prue became concerned. Nancy never complained about how she felt. Walking over to Nancy, Prue placed her hand on Nancy's head.

"Well, you don't feel warm. Maybe I should call Lucy."

"No, I don't need a doctor."

"Sweetie, I know you don't like the doctor's office, but if you don't feel good, we should have you checked out."

"Really Mom, I don't need a doctor."

Nancy claimed with fear in her voice. It was bad enough to have to see Lucy as often as she did, she didn't want to see her unless absolutely necessary.

"Alright honey, let me get a thermometer."

"But…"

This wasn't going the way Nancy planned. She quickly realized that if she complained a little more often, the girls wouldn't get so worried when Nancy was trying to act like she just had a cold. Before she had time to come up with another excuse, Prue returned with the thermometer in hand. Not giving Nancy a chance to protest she placed it in Nancy's ear and waited the few seconds for it to beep.

"Alright you don't have a fever, and you don't want to go to the doctor. Why don't you tell me, how you don't feel well."

"What?"

"What exactly hurts"

"Oh right….um, my…um, my stomach hurts."

Prue could tell that Nancy wasn't telling the truth.

"Ok Nancy, what's up? You never complain about not feeling well, now you are. You don't have a fever, and don't what to go to the doctor. Let me guess, you don't want to go to school today. Why don't you want to go school?"

Nancy knew she couldn't lie anymore, it wasn't going to work. Sitting there with an innocent look on her face she tried to just play it off as no big deal. She couldn't come up with an answer quick enough.

"Wait, it's Wednesday. You're presentation is today isn't it?"

"It is isn't it. I totally forgot. It must be my cold…"

"Nancy you're a terrible liar. What's up?"

"My presentation stinks."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Now go get dressed, you're going to school."

"Come on Mom, I mean, I'm already 4 years ahead of a normal kid my age. What is missing one day going to hurt?"

"Nice try kid, but that's not going to work. Besides you're going to have to give your presentation sooner or later. If not today, then tomorrow. Go on."

"No it can't be tomorrow, this is the last day for the class."

"Well then you better get going."

Nancy left the room mumbling something about this being totally unfair, and how it was only one day. Prue stood there smiling, she remembered when Phoebe used to try acting sick to get out of something she didn't want to do at school. The memories just came rushing back.

Nancy tried to play the sick act with both Phoebe and Piper, but they weren't falling for it either. She didn't let it drop until Piper dropped her off at school. Sighing she went into the school knowing it was another half-day, and she had two finals.

She went to her first one, which was English. Flying through the exam with ease, she was done way before the rest of the class. After handing in her paper she pulled out her note cards and ran her presentation through her mind. By the time the bell rang she had recited it three times, and still hated it.

Heading to her locker she grabbed her presentation materials, and headed off to her anatomy class. Arriving in the classroom, she took her place, and could feel her hands sweating. She was really nervous.

"Alright, everyone settle down. We have the final 3 presentations to get done today. Rob, you're first."

Nancy was glad that she wasn't first. She stared at her notes, rehearsing it all in her head, changing words here and there. She tried to act like she was listening to Rob's presentation, while trying to change her cards.

When Rob was finished, Mr. Tinman called Julie up to the front to present her project. Nancy may not have wanted to go first, but at this point the wait was killing her. She couldn't take the pressure. With only ten minutes before the class was let out for the year, Nancy had hopes she wouldn't have to present at all.

Julie was still talking and it didn't look like she was going to be finished. Her hopes were crushed when Julie asked the class if they had any questions, and nobody raised their hand. Nancy would have come up with some questions herself, but she was so busy reviewing her own notes, she didn't know what Julies topic was.

"Alright then Julie nice job. Nancy, your up."

Sighing, Nancy grabbed her materials and headed toward the front of the class. She placed her charts on the easel next to Mr. Tinman's desk, and slapped an x-ray in the light box next to the chalkboard. Taking a deep breath and starring down at her note cards, she began to speak. She was interrupted by a voice from the back of the room.

"Speak up, we can't hear you back here."

Signing once again, she took another deep breath and decided to pick a spot on the back wall. Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, she simply starred at the spot as she spoke her words loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"My presentation is on the neurological spinal system, focusing specifically on how the spinal nerves can effect the brain and body functions. For the purpose of my presentation I'm going to use this chart."

Nancy grabbed the pointer off Mr. Tinman's desk and began pointing at a charted diagram that she had set on the easel.

"You can see here by this chart that on a normal spinal cord all the nerves are connected which allows for a good blood flow, and a normal function of the upper and lower extremities."

She paused a moment as she looked at all the students making sure they were following along alright. Realizing that they were she continued.

"Now this is an x-ray of an injured spinal cord, specifically…um…mine."

She once again looked around the room and could see peoples eyes perk up as they leaned a little closer forward in their seat. She knew now she really had their attention, and she wasn't pleased about it.

"A lot of people at one time or another have asked me about my injury. You can see by the x-ray that the spine, I mean my spine, is twice the size of a normal one. You can also see that there is fluid build up around the spinal cord. That fluid blocks the nerves from sending signals to my brain, my legs, and at times my arms, to do what they are suppose to do."

A hand raised in the air and Nancy stopped for George to ask his question.

"How did the fluid get there?"

"Um, just like if you were to slam your hand in a car door, or bump your head on the ground, a bruise will form. When this happens to the spinal cord it causes pressure and traps fluid. As the fluid becomes trapped and has no where to go, it causes pressure, which in turn causes more damage."

Nancy knew this wasn't the answer that George was looking for, but figured it would satisfy him. Nancy continued with her presentation, focusing mainly on facts, and trying not to talk in specifics. Her presentation was eight minutes long, which left a few minutes for the class to ask questions. Nancy figured there wouldn't be any, they didn't ask questions to any of her other classmates, but Mr. Tinman decided to fill the last few minutes with a question.

"Nancy, how long does it usually take for the swelling to go down?"

"Well, truthfully it depends on what caused the injury. In most cases it can take at least six months, but for a full recovery it can also take up to two years before the nerves begin to function properly."

Another student raised her hand, obviously the class was interested in the topic, or they were bored enough to want to fill the time. Nancy had no choice but to let the questions be asked.

"How do you cope with all the waiting?"

"Well, I have a really great family. They support me, I have friends who don't judge me, and you would be surprised at what you can do when you have to. Yes?"

"How did you get hurt?"

George re-asked. Nancy looked up at the ceiling for a second, Mr. Tinman saw this and was going to try and give her an out.

"You know, I don't think that's important..."

"No, you know what it's alright, I don't mind. I mean it's nothing I need to be embarrassed about. My parents died a few years ago and I was placed in a foster home, well, several, actually. The last one I was in, the man like to hit...a lot. I took so many beatings to my back that it started the whole thing."

"But when you first came to the school, you were walking."

"Well, you see, this type of injury can take years to develop. I had an accident in gym class. I was accidentally hit in the back by a basketball. The hit that I received caused the swelling to expand rapidly. In fact, it saved my life."

"How is that?"

"If the swelling had continued at the rate it was going..."

Nancy turned and pointed at the chart again tracing the image she was trying to explain.

"...it would have continued up this way, causing pressure on the lungs and the heart. Eventually it would have blocked the blood supply to my brain. Once that happens the brain can't tell the body when to breath, it can't tell the heart when to beat. I could have died in my sleep."

The entire class sat there and listened to everything that Nancy had to say. Some of the class had looks of pity in their eyes, other just had looks of interest wanting to ask more questions.

"I know that the bell is about to ring but before it does, I want everyone to do something for me. I want you all to close your eyes. Imagine waking up in the morning and feeling so hungry you want to run downstairs and raid the refrigerator. Then you open your eyes, stomach growling, ready to eat your hand, yet you still have to work your body into a wheel chair, struggle to get on a toilet, climb into a chair lift, and then back into a chair before you can even get to the kitchen. When you get there, you can't reach the glasses, so you can't have any juice. You can hardly reach the top of the stove, so can't cook any food. The cereal is on the top shelf, way out of your reach, not to mention the bowls are also in upper shelf. Your family is still asleep, upstairs, and if you want to eat, you need their help. What do you do?"

Nancy looked around the room and saw that the whole class did have their eyes closed, and by the looks on their faces they were trying to imagine what that would be like.

"Now open your eyes. This is what I do, I live, I deal, and I move on. I can see the look in some of your eyes. The looks are saying, 'OH, THAT POOR GIRL', but I have found that everything happens for a reason. Maybe the reason I am the way I am is so I can teach you guys about it. I don't know, I may never find out. Just don't feel sorry for people who are different. Different isn't bad, it's just different. If we were all the same, life would be boring. We don't need life to be boring, we have school for that"  
At that moment the bell rang as the students laughed and started clapping for Nancy. They all knew that it took a lot of courage for her to say what she did.

"Well, I think that is a great way to end the school year for this class. Good luck on the last of your finals, Class dismissed."

The classroom cleared out and Mr. Tinman walked up to the front of the room and helped Nancy unload her x-ray from the light box.

"Nancy, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"I think you have taught them something that I never could. Sometimes we forget that part of anatomy is to explain that although sometimes are insides are different, we're all still human. I don't even know if that came out right"

"Don't worry, it did. I understand what you meant, I just hope they understood it. You're a good teacher."

"Well with students like you, it makes my job easy."

With that said, she left the room with a really good feeling. A feeling that today she made a difference in people's lives. Arriving in the hall she saw Chad coming down the stairs backpack in his hand. "Hi. How did it go?"

"Actually, I think it went really well. So, are we on?"

"Yes. They are meeting us in an hour."

"Great, but I have to be back at the Manor at 5:00. I told Jamie what was going on and she arranged to move my appointment. I need to be there at 5:30."

"Why don't I just take you?"

"NO! I mean, listen, I know you care about me, but there are just some things that I really don't want you to deal with."

"Nancy, I care about you...A LOT...and I am here for you no matter what. Besides it's stupid to take you all the way home when you'll have to have them drive you half way back."

"Well, you can drop me off, but you can't stay. Believe me, you don't want to."

"You better call home and you can tell them to pick you up there."

Walking up to Chad's car he reached under the seat and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the speed dial he handed the phone to Nancy and started to pop the trunk while she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello.."

"Hey Phoebe, it's me."

"Nancy, I thought you had a study session with Chad after school."

"I do, but so we don't have to cut it to close, Chad's going to drop me off at therapy."

"Nancy…"

"I swear Phoebe I'm going. You will have to pick me up there, so you'll know I'm going. Chad just convinced me it's stupid to drive me all the way home, when therapy is on the way."

"Well alright, but if this is some kind of trick…"

"I promise it's not. Do you think I would pull something with Prom coming up this weekend. I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at therapy. Take care."

"Bye. Alright, let's go. I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to make this work."

Nancy said as she hopped into the passengers seat and waited for Chad to load her chair in the trunk. Then they headed off to Anna's house.


	10. Chapter 10

At 5:15 p.m., Chad and Nancy pulled up in front of the rehab center. She saw Phoebe waiting outside, standing next to the van. 

"Phoebe? What? Didn't trust me?"

"No, of course I did, you just forgot something very important that is in the van."

"Oh, right. Um, Chad, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

Chad gave Nancy a kiss and a hug, said goodbye to Phoebe and was on his way.

"Nancy, what was that all about?"

"I'm not ready for him to see those things."

She said as Phoebe pulled out her leg braces, clipping them onto the back of Nancy's chair.

"He's going to find out about them sooner or later."

"I know, I just prefer it's later. You know I don't have my hopes up about them yet, so why put his hope up. Let's just go in and get this over with"

The rest of the week went by really fast. On Friday night, after P3 closed, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Nancy were all at the club getting things ready for the next day.

"Prue, maybe you should take Nancy home. I mean, it is 2:30 in the morning."

"I would, but she wants to stay and help. I think we should let her. Today was the last day of school, so it won't hurt."

"Alright Prue why don't you start behind the bar. Box up ever bottle, but you need to mark them with a black magic marker first. Just draw a line where each bottle is at right now. I'll be at the door of the storage room checking things off as they enter the room."

Prue headed off behind the bar, marker in hand and began her task.

"Phoebe I want you to help clear the stage. The DJ need's to pack up all his supplies. The cords needed to be packed away, and the stage sweep clean so Kid Power can set up their stuff tomorrow."

"Cool, I'm a roadie."

Phoebe said with enthusiasm as she headed toward the stage ready to work.

"What about me Piper?"

"Nancy, I want you to work on cleaning down all the table's and chairs. The bucket's and sponges are over there. As you get each table cleaned, some of the guys will push them off to the side, the way the prom committee wants them set up."

"Not glamorous, but I'm on it."

She replied as she pulled rubber gloves on and took off to the bucket's and sponges. The four of them got to work. Once all the liquor was in the storage room, Piper took one more look behind the bar to make sure they didn't miss anything. She then put a chain and lock on the door, and went to go help with the rest of the night's clean up.

The girls worked for over two hours before they even got a chance to talk to each other again. Sitting down at the bar for a moment Piper pulled out her checklist of projects and looked around the bar to see what tasks were already done, or almost done.

"Well I think we're just about done for the night. The crew just needs to finished hanging that sign. I think I should start sending people home. What time is it?"

"Almost 4:30, have any of you seen Nancy?"

"Not in the last hour or so."

Prue got up off her stool and started walking around the bar calling Nancy's name. She approached several of the staff members questions them as to Nancy's whereabouts.

"Piper I've sent Tom and James home, they were finished with the tables. Julie is finishing up with the kitchen then she's going home. Rob and Benny are finishing the last sign, then I think we're finished."

After John, Piper's assistant finished reading off his list he looked up at Piper who wasn't paying attention.

"Piper? Anything wrong?"

"What? Oh no not really. Prue's just looking for Nancy, we haven't seen her in a while."

"Follow me."

He said as he led them to the alcove where they saw Nancy sound asleep on the couch. Prue breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to wake Nancy up, with no success, she was dead to the world.

"I'm going to take her home, Pheebs can you bring her chair home in the van."

"Why don't you just load her in it?"

"She's not going to wake up, she's exhausted. I'll just carry her to my car. See you guys in the morning."

Prue replied as she picked up Nancy and carried her to the car.

The next morning Piper woke up at 9:00 and went to Prue and Phoebe's rooms to wake them up. None of them really wanted to be up this early, but they had to, the kids were going to be at P3 by 10:00 to finish decorating for the Prom. Prue went in and woke Nancy.

"Nancy, it's time to wake up."

"HUH, how did I get here?"

"You fell asleep at the club last night. Come on, get up and get dressed. Phoebe is going to take you to therapy and then bring you to the club to help."

Nancy did as she was told, this was not a day to cause any trouble.

At 11:30, Nancy and Phoebe got to the club. The group of kids had gotten a lot done in a short amount of time, but there was still a lot to do. They all got to work, and by 2:00 p.m. everything was done. The kids all started to clear out, Chad walked over to Nancy,

"Ready to go?"

"Where are you two going?"

"Well, we, um..."

"Come on, spill. You two have been disappearing all week and not telling any of us where you were going."

"Please, just hold out until tonight. You'll find out then."

"Alright, but be home by 5 p.m. so you can start getting ready. We are all going home to take a nap."

"Thanks. Bye."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe left P3 and headed home. If they were going to make it through the night, they had to get some rest.

At almost 5:00 p.m., Nancy got home. The girls were all still sleeping. She decided to let them sleep a little longer, and went and took a shower.

About a half hour later she came out of the bathroom and realized the girls were still out like a light. She decided to put on her dress before waking the girls to do her make-up and hair.

Twenty minutes later Prue woke up when she heard someone scream. She jumped out of bed and ran to the hall. The scream came from Nancy's room.

"Nancy, are you alright?"

She yelled as she entered Nancy's room and saw tears in Nancy's eyes as she was looking at her dress. There was a large rip in the dress.

"I got dressed and was coming in to wake you guys up, and it got caught in the wheel and ripped. It's ruined."

Phoebe and Piper came in,

"What happened?"

They asked in unison. Piper saw the rip and went to look at it,

"You know what? I can fix this. Phoebe, go and get my sewing kit."

"Are you sure you can fix it? I knew this would happen…"

"Nancy calm down, Piper is excellent. If she says she can fix it, then she can fix it.

Nancy smiled as Piper helped her out of the dress and put her in a bathrobe. Prue started to work on Nancy's hair. When Prue was done, Phoebe went to work on her make-up. Phoebe had just the right touch. Nancy looked in the mirror when the two were finished and smiled,

"WOW, is that me?"

"Sure is, but we didn't do much, you're already a beautiful, young lady."

Prue said as Piper walked in carrying Nancy dress.

"Here we go..."

She said, as her and Prue carefully put the dress over her head so they would not mess her makeup or hair.

"Now, I'm going to make a few adjustments on the bottom so you won't have to worry about that again."

"Thanks, Piper."

Nancy said with a smile. Piper took out some pins and started hemming the dress up a little more than the seamstress had.

"OUCH"

Nancy screamed as her leg flew forward and hit Piper in the shoulder.

"Piper, I'm sorry..."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all looked at each other.

"Nancy, stop! Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean to Mom. I swear, it's just that Piper pricked me. I didn't mean to ki...ck. I FELT THAT, AND I KICKED PIPER!"

"You sure did."

Piper said, as she got up off the floor. Nancy smiled as they all hugged her. She had a tear in her eye.

"I did it."

She whispered as they pulled away. Phoebe bent down in front of Nancy and wiped away the single tear that was running down her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry. Your make-up will run."

Nancy looked around the room and said,

"Right, no crying. Could you guys to do me a huge favor."

"Anything."

After Nancy explained what she wanted them to do, Piper finished fixing the dress and they all headed downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

At 7:00 p.m., Chad showed up. 

"Nancy, you look beautiful."

He gave Nancy her corsage and pinned it on her.

"I was going to get a wrist one, but I saw this, and thought it was beautiful, just like you."

Nancy smiled. She turned to the girls who had been watching her. They got the camera and took a picture. They all sat and waited for the others to arrive.

Shortly after, Paul and Susan, and Jordan and Jill arrived. At 7:30 p.m., the doorbell rang,

"Hello. I'm Thomas, their Limo driver for the evening. Are they ready to go?"

"Yes. Now you are aware that my daughter is in a wheelchair?"

"Yes of course. I was briefed before I left today. My Limo is equipped with a trunk large enough to accommodate her needs. Please don't worry. I do have my card here for you. We always provide the number to the parents so that if there are any questions or concerns I can be reached."

"I'll take this, but we're actually going to be at the prom, chaperons you know."

"Well good. Before you guys leave how about one more picture in front of the limo. Everyone line up."

They all coupled up in front of the limo and Prue took the picture,

"Now, go ahead and have a good dinner. We'll see you at the dance."

They all got in, with Nancy and Chad being the last. Before she got in, she turned to the girls and said,

"Don't forget, you promised."

"Don't worry."

Piper said with a smile as Chad lifted Nancy out of her chair and eased her into the limo. The driver closed up her chair and put it in the trunk, got in, and took off.

"So, what did they promise?"

Chad asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, I know that look, I've seen it all week trying to cover up where we've been going."

"I know, let's just say it's going to be an evening of surprises."

"Chad give it up. You know she won't tell you if she doesn't want to. Now come on, open the sunroof, when's the next time we're going to be in a limo."

Chad agreed to let it drop, and popped the sunroof as Paul turned on the radio sliding a CD in the slot and turned up the volume. The group of kids sang along to the music as they bounced around in excitement.

A little over an hour and a half later the group of kids arrived at the dance. They watched out their limo window as groups of their classmates got out of their limo's dressed for the evening in their best attire.

"Look at Luke. He cleans up nice."

"Hey, what are you looking at other guys for."

"Oh relax Jordan, I'm just looking at the outfits. Kelly looks pretty good too."

"Where?"

Jordan leap out of his seat to get a better look out the window at the girl Jill was speaking of.

"Right, and your worried about me?"

"I was only kidding."

Jordan replied as he kissed Jill on the head and continued to look out the window. Finally it was their turn to get out. Thomas put the limo in park, and walked around to the passenger side back door. Opening it up, Jordan got out and took Jill's hand as she made her grand entrance, followed closely by Paul who did the same for Sue. By the time Chad got out of the limo, Nancy's chair was all set up and ready for her to be loaded in.

"Maybe I should meet you guys inside."

"Why?"

"Cause there's no ramp in the front, only in the back."

"You can't. Their taking pictures of the couples as they arrive in the front. The guys will take care of you don't worry."

They joined the line of people waiting to get inside, each one of them pulling out their school ID cards. Nancy reached into her purse and realized she didn't bring hers. Not thinking it would be a big deal she said nothing to the others.

"School ID please."

"I didn't bring mine."

"Then you can't get in. I'm sorry."

"But this is Nancy Halliwell."

"I'm sorry but rules are rules."

"Mitch, come on, quit giving me a hard time."

"I'm just kidding Nancy. Go have fun."

"That was not funny, but thanks."

"And by the way, you look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you."

Arriving at the top of the stairs Nancy once again thought about just going around the to the back, but before she could make her statement, Chad stood behind Nancy's chair locking the wheels. Jordan went to her feet, while Sue stood to the right, and Paul to her left. Jill walked in front of them, clearing a path as they made their way down the stairs.

The room was lit up so beautifully, although Nancy was there for most of the set up, it didn't look half as good as it did right now. Everyone in the room looked great, kids were crowding around the stairs watching people enter the dance, so they could have a good look at everyone's outfits.

They headed to the bar and saw Piper standing there as she handed one of the bartenders a towel with orders to clean up a spill at one of the tables.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?"

"Great."

"Where did you go?"

"This restaurant called Quake. It's not as good as it used to be though. The service has gone way down hill in the past six months."

Piper stood there with a smile on her face. She hadn't been to Quake since she quit. She knew why the servers were not so good. It was because she wasn't there to watch over everything, not to mention most of the good one's came to work for her when she opened P3.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. I just know someone who used to work there, that's all."

Prue and Phoebe walked up.

"Piper, what's so funny?"

"Tell you later. Go have fun guys. This is your prom, after all."

Jill, Jordan, Susan and Paul all headed out to the dance floor, and Chad and Nancy hung back to watch.

"The band sounds great. Want to dance, Nancy?"

"In a minute. How about you grab us a table?"

"In other words, you want to talk to them. I got it, I'll be over there."

Chad walked away and Nancy waited till her was out of earshot.

"Did you bring them?"

"Yea, they're in my office, just tell us when."

"Ok."

Nancy went off to join Chad, but instead just grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. As Nancy whirled around Piper kept watching her, she hoped she did a good enough job on the dress so it wouldn't rip again.

Two hours into the dance, the student council president came up and said that he needed all the members of the court to report to him, so they could start getting ready for the ceremony.

"Good luck, Chad."

Nancy said as she gave him a kiss.

"You too, Jill."

She said giving her a hug.

"May I escort you, dear lady?"

Chad said giving Jill his arm. Jordan leaned over, gave her a kiss, and whispered something in her ear. As she stood up, Jordan and Paul stood too. She then took Chad's arm and went off to join the others in the court.

"Will you guys excuse me? I have to go and find my family."

"Sure."

Jordan and Paul were real gentlemen. They stood up and waited for her to leave the table before they sat back down.

"Excuse me John, have you seen Piper and the others?"

"Um, yea, I think Piper is in the alcove and the other two are over there. Do you need something? Can I help?"

"No thanks. Could you just go tell Mom and Phoebe to meet me and Piper in her office. They'll know what it's about."

"Sure."

Nancy made her way over to Piper. She waited till Piper was done talking with one of her employee's before she spoke.

"Hey Piper is now a good time?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I'm ready NOW"

Piper didn't hesitate. She stood up and headed to her office with Nancy following close behind. Arriving inside they waited for Prue and Phoebe who walked in moments later locking the door behind them.

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be. Let's do it."

They all got to work so they could be ready before the Prom King and Queen were announced. They all exited the office just as the student council president came up onto the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

They joined everyone who was around the stage, as they waited to find out who won. The club was very silent as he began to announce the king. 

"And this year's Prom King is...The envelope please..."

Opening the envelope, he looked at the crowd, giving them a large pause to heighten the excitement.

"Chad West."

Cheers filled the club, Nancy was so happy for him. He looked so great up there as they placed the crown on top of his head he smiled toward Nancy and blew her a kiss. Chad took a moment to shake the hands of the other guys on the stage all who were applauding him and telling him congratulations.

The cheers died down as the president went on to announce the Prom Queens second runner-up.

"First runner up is Jill Kingston."

More applause. Jill scanned the crowd for her friends. Nancy was clapping very hard for her.

"And your Prom Queen is Jodie Becker."

The crowd cheered. Phoebe, Piper and Prue clapped for this girl even though they had never met her. They looked at Nancy who was sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Nancy, what's wrong sweetie?" "Nothing Mom, I'm fine. It's not important." "Now, if everyone could clear the way for the traditional King and Queen Dance."

The lights died down a bit. Nancy watched as Chad led Jodie out to the dance floor. The band started up. As Jodie stood in front of Chad waiting for him to put his arms around her waist, Chad looked around the room and saw Nancy. He noticed that she was sitting there with her mouth wide open. Shaking Jodie's hand he returned to the stage and asked for the microphone.

"I'm sorry, but there is only one Queen in my life, and if I am to have a King and Queen Dance, it will be with her."

He handed the microphone back and started to walk over to Nancy, but Jodie got in his way,

"What do you think you're doing? This is OUR DANCE!"

"Listen, this is not OUR anything. I know you got this thing for me, but give it up. I have someone and I'm going over to her right now."

He walked right past Jodie and put his hand out to Nancy.

"So, what do you say? May I have the honor of this dance?"

"You didn't have to do that, but yes."

Nancy rolled out to the dance floor with Chad. He was about to pick her up out of the chair when she put her hands up making him stop.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, it's just that I have a surprise for you. Piper, could you please?"

The room was very silent, no one knew what was going on. Piper walked out onto the dance floor and handed Nancy her crutches. She lowered her legs, so her feet were on the floor, locked the braces she was hiding under her dress, into place, and pushed down on the crutches with all her might. When she finally stood, Chad stood in front of her with his mouth wide open.

"Now, you may have to hold me up a little but..."

Chad didn't let her finish, he went up to her and held her tight. The room filled with huge cheers and applause. Piper took Nancy's crutches out of her hands and took her chair off the dance floor too. She rejoined her sisters as the music started up...

_'Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight Somewhere out there, someone is saying a prayer, that we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there'_

Nancy and Chad began to dance, very slow, and holding each other very tight. Nancy felt so safe in his arms, she never wanted this to end?

_'And even though I know how far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together somewhere out there out where dreams come true.'_

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at Nancy, the smile that was on her face was a smile that they had not seen in a very long time. She was so happy, they couldn't help but hold each other and watch as their young cousin, who had become more than that to them, moved like she had not moved in a long time?

_'And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps because we are sleeping underneath the same big sky. Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there out where dreams come true.'_

As the music stopped, the crowd cheered very loud for Nancy. Piper walked back out with Nancy's crutches, handed them to her, and walked on the other side of her, as Nancy and Chad exited the dance floor. She walked right up to Prue and Piper and hugged them both. Then she turned to Phoebe and hugged her,

"You will never know what you have done for me. I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you, too."

She released from Phoebe and turned to Chad who still was dumb struck.

"Were you surprised?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You know Chad Nancy hasn't taken any steps before tonight. Not even at therapy. It's her gift to you."

Prue said with a smile.

"You mean you didn't practice? How did you do it then?"

"Somehow, I just knew I could, so I did."

"Well, that was one hell of a gift."

He said as they all noticed Nancy was becoming a little unstable. Piper brought her chair over to her.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now, you better sit."

Nancy didn't argue, she just sat down.

"Nancy, I think now would be a good time."

"You're right Chad. Will you excuse us, guys?"

Nancy didn't wait for an answer. She just went away.

"A good time for what? What is that girl up to?"

Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but I think we are about to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

The room was filled with all kinds of people talking. The music had not started back up yet. Everyone was about to start going their separate ways when Chad appeared on the stage again. 

"Hello. Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The room quieted down again.

"Thank you. I have someone here who has something to say."

He stepped aside as Nancy rolled onto the stage. He handed Nancy the microphone.

"Thanks Chad. Now I know that everyone is ready to get back to some good music, but before we do, I think that we need to thank some very special people for making this all possible. I know it may seem a little strange for me to say this but..."

She paused for a second then continued

"...As you all know, before last week we didn't even have a place to hold this Prom, but thanks to the generosity of Piper Halliwell, we do. She did some quick paper work and I'm sure is losing a lot of money by closing down on a Saturday night in order to let all of us have our night. And, of course, I can't leave out the co-owners of the bar, Phoebe and Prue Halliwell. All three of them stayed up until almost 4 last night in order to get this place ready so we could be in here tonight."

The room started to clap and cheer for the Halliwell's. Nancy handed the microphone back to Chad.

"Now, we all wanted to do something for the Halliwell's, besides a bunch of us coming back tomorrow morning to help with the clean-up. Nancy has prepared a little something for you guys. Could you three ladies come on the dance floor please?"

Chad jumped off the stage and took Prue's hand. Jordan and Paul did the same thing for Piper and Phoebe.

"Now, they are sacrificing a Saturday night of sales and spending time with their men to do this for us. So we thought that we would give them one dance on their own. So, if you gentlemen will come out now."

From behind the stage came Jack, Dan, and Owen, they each walked up to their girl giving them a kiss and huge.

"And now, here is Kid Power with a special lead vocal from Nancy Halliwell with a very special message for these wonderful ladies."

The room started to clear as everyone took a seat, and the music started up. The six of them just stood there not really knowing what they were suppose to do. Chad walked up and whispered,

"Um, you're suppose to dance now."

They slowly began to dance and the music began again...and Nancy began to sing...

_'I can still remember when all I had was time a time when all I had was this empty heart of mine. When I needed inspiration, when the night was all I knew You were the light shining in my life The reason for all the love I'm feeling Now that I've found you I don't know how I lived without you I don't know how I survived without your love Now that I've found you I only know I'd be lost without you I found the love that I'll never find again Cause all I ever needed and all I ever wanted Has come true I found it all now that I've found you'_

The words had a whole new meaning to Nancy, she had picked the song because she knew that it said everything that she wanted to say, but now it said everything that she didn't even know about before.

The girls were lost in the words, nothing could have made the night any better. They were with the men they loved and they were listening to a girl who had changed their lives as much as they had changed hers.

_'I could've searched forever and never realized The treasure of a lifetime was the love inside your eyes When I needed inspiration, in your touch it's always there Givin' me faith every step of the way, givin' me all I ever needed Now that I've found you I don't know how I lived without you I don't know how I lived without your love Now that I've found you I only know I'd be lost without you I found the love that I'll never find again Cause all I ever needed and all I ever wanted Has come true I found it all now that I've found you And every step of the way gonna dedicate my heart to you Promise you my world forever Pledging my love my whole life through Now that I've found you I don't know how I lived without you I don't know how I lived without your love Now that I've found you I only know I'd be lost without you I found the love that I'll never find again Cause all I ever needed and all I ever wanted Has come true I found it all now that I've found you'_

The music died down and the final words were,

"I love you guys forever."

The girls were crying so hard they could not believe what she had just done. Her voice was so perfect and they felt so special that she had shared her feelings in front of so many people. They each faced the stage and clapped for Nancy, each of them blowing kisses to her and mouthing,

"We love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the night was filled with lots more fun. Dan, Jack, and Owen stayed the rest of the night. They all danced along with the kids. Some of the kids even danced with the girls and the guys too. This just didn't feel like Nancy's Prom anymore, it was theirs too. When it was time for them to have their pictures take, Nancy asked the others to join in one.

She stood out of her chair making sure her dress covered her braces. Chad wrapped his arms around Nancy's waist, and she asked someone to hold her crutches for her. The photographer brought in two chairs. Paul, and Jordan sat down, and Jill and Susan sat in their laps. He then brought out a tall box, placing it directly behind Chad, and Nancy, and had Prue stand on it. He brought out two more boxes, placing them behind Prue, and had Jack stand on it. He was little taller then Prue, but was still able to put his arms around her.

He had Piper and Dan stand on their right side, and Phoebe and Owen on their left. Nancy felt so loved. She was surrounded, literally, by everyone that she cared about, and everyone that cared about her.

After the prom, Prue and Jack, Piper and Dan, and Phoebe and Owen joined the others in the limo. They went out for an early breakfast, then they went to the park to watch the sun come up.

The limo driver dropped everyone at the Manor at around 7:00 in the morning. Everyone was too tired to drive home. So, they broke out blankets and pillows, and let everyone sleep on the floor in the living room.

The girls gave the other girls some pajamas to wear and gave the guys some shorts and t-shirts to sleep in. They had the best time.

At 11:00 a.m., Nancy woke up before anyone else. She went into the kitchen and made some coffee and juice for everyone. The smell of fresh brewed coffee woke the girls. They went into the kitchen and drank coffee and sat and talked about everything that happened that night.

"So, you really didn't mind us tagging along last night?"

Prue asked.

"No, not at all. All my friends love you guys. They think you are really cool."

She paused for a minute and then said,

"And, you know what? So do I."

"You know, we three were talking last night and everyone had such a good time. What would you think if one Saturday out of the month, I closed the club to adults and made a teen-only night?"

"Are you serious?"

"Sure. I already have the permits. All I have to do is extend them. I can get just as much business selling sodas and chips to kids as I do selling booze to adults."

"Piper, that would be awesome."

"You sang really well last night. I didn't even know you knew how."

Phoebe said.

"I got that from Mom. She loved to sing. She taught me, during all that time I wasn't going to school, we would spend time singing. And when we were moving around a lot, Mom used to make extra money singing in bars."

Nancy went to the counter and got some more coffee for the girls. As she was pouring the coffee she said,

"You know, the band Kid Power was talking to me before we left last night and they asked me to join."

"What did you say?"

"That I would think about it. Besides, I wanted to talk to you guys about it."

"Well, I'll agree to it under one condition."

Piper said.

"What's that?"

"That on the Saturdays I have the club open for kids, Kid Power performs. I'll give them free sodas all night. And on a good night, I'll even pay them."

"Well, I'll have to talk to them about it. But you think I should?"

"Why not?"

"I don't' know, I figured my summer was going to be pretty busy already…"

"I'll bet by the end of the summer, you are out of that chair and almost ready to walk without the braces..."

"WOW! One step at a time Mom. I have a long way to go between now and then."

"Well, you've already done the hard part. You didn't give up."

"How could I? You guys got me so mad. The anger was so built up inside me that I had to do something with it."

"Well, keep getting mad at us if you have to, just don't slap me again."

Phoebe said.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks."

She said turning to her sisters, who laughed out loud as Phoebe rubbed her cheek. At almost noon, everyone else woke up. They drank their coffee and juice, before each of them headed home to change their cloths before heading back to the club to take care of the much needed clean-up.

Since all the girls had driven to the club the night before in Piper's Jeep, they took Prue's car to the club. Piper took inventory of all the liquor and was thankful nothing was missing. She was glad the night was such a success and looked forward to next month when she would be able to do it again.

Nancy joined the band and went to therapy everyday. The pain was still great, but Phoebe told her when she got really, really mad, to take it out on Slam Man. She taught her how to throw punches and everything. Nancy had a lot of anger built up in her that she didn't even know was there, but at least now, she had a way to bring it out. 


	15. FINAL THOUGHTS

This ends The Sixth in my series: The only characters that belong to me are Chad, Jill, Susan, and any other names you don't recognize from the show.

Of Course None of the Songs belong to me either, I just can't think of the artist right now, but give them credit where it's due.

Please do not duplicate this store unless you e-mail me first for permission.

Also if you like this story please read my others and review them at your earliest connivance

My writing can only get better with feedback from others, not to mention I write a little faster when I know people are waiting to see what is going to happen next

THEN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMING SOON

STORY SEVEN

THE POWER OF FOUR: A JOURNEY TO BECOME A FAMILY

I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
